


The truth behind words

by callmeINsane



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeINsane/pseuds/callmeINsane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sit down dear reader and let me tell you a story. A story which many have read but not too eager to tell, but some stories just need to be told, need to be known, need to be read. The problem with stories is that you don’t know what is in them, what sort of trouble they contain. Trust me dear reader stories always contain some sort of reality and some stories will stick with you until your final breath. </p>
<p>Burnie is a author who was struggling to get an idea for his new books. When he comes up with the perfect idea for a story he believes that all will be fine, but his words speck more truth then he knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The truth behind words

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys.   
> Hope you enjoy reading this new story. The first chapter isn't too long as it's just to see if it's worth continuing and if people actually want to read more.   
> Thanks :)

**Burnie**

The first thing they remember is the dark.

 

 

_Sit down dear reader and let me tell you a story. A story which many have read but not too egger to tell, but some stories just need to be told, need to be known, need to be read. The problem with stories is that you don’t know what is in them, what sort of trouble they contain. Trust me dear reader stories always contain some sort of reality and some stories will stick with you until your final breath._

 

Then comes the pain.

 

_Dear reader have you ever wondered what happens to the characters once you’re finished your book. A silly question I know, but have you ever thought about it. What about all the characters’ lives you have ruined. You probably have made up character just to kill them off in some dramatic fashion, without a thought to their own well-being. I know what you are thinking, that they are not real and this is just another author trying to draw you into a story. But dear reader my words speak of truth. You have condemned your characters into a life of torture, forcing them to repeat life events over again in the same fashion. Trust me, dear reader, if your characters ever met you, you’d be dead in seconds._

 

The words written on the site sent shivers down Burnie’s spine. He sometimes cursed the availability of the internet at 2 am, and being addicted to horror sites. This story was nothing out of the ordinary, another scare tactic to stop the flow of creativity or create some more cautious writers. He laughed at the thought of characters being real and for a moment felt a twinge of sympathy for his characters. ‘’God, they must have to go through a lot. I’ll tell you, would not like to be them.’’ Burnie looked around his room. For some reason it always looked more empty in the dark. He only wished that the houses owner would have let him bring his cat Joe with him. Looking at the time and realising he wasn’t going to get any more sleep, Burnie got up and put on his glasses and clumsily rolled out of bed. He walked into the kitchen and made himself a coffee and sat by his computer staring at a blank word document.

 

Burnie had always loved to read as a child and would constantly live in a dream world surrounded by fake characters and fantasy worlds. The books he read slowly became not enough for him and he craved more from them. Constantly questioning the writer’s choice. That was when he began to write. The words just flowed through him and it was such a relief to see his world became a reality on paper. He wrote all thought out his teenage years, hiding away from the world which was only there to ridicule him for every possible decision he made in his life. Once he finished college he abstained all the knowledge he needed to be a good author, but soon lost all his original ideas and stuck to clichés which could sell. Burnie became focused on the money and forgot all about his true passion for the craft. He had to take a step back and look at his work and realise he was no longer getting any joy from his writing and decided to pack it up and really focus on a story which meant a lot to him. A story he would like to read himself. It took months of late nights and wasted paper before he came to the idea of Achievement hunters. A group of people forced to work together to get out a hell house and just survive the torturous ways of the house.

 

He smiled and looked back at the word document and started typing.

 

It was then Geoff opened his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> If would be really nice if you kudos it and give me any advice or praise in the comments, I'll look forward to reading it, Thanks so much for reading my story. Hope you liked it :D


End file.
